A Jacket for love
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: My jacket falls onto the floor. I see it hanging on the door handle. Her hands make their way to the front of my jacket. “It looks good on you, my jacket.” Strange how a jacket impacts our lives.


A Jacket for Love

Today I have to hire a new assistant. I walked into my office and passed about thirty girls waiting with their resumes. I pulled my jacket off and threw it on the back of my chair. I walk out of my office to where the girls are waiting, there is a paper on my door, with the girl's names on it.

"Jessica Abian," I read from the list.

A girl stood, she is very tall with dark skin. Her tall bright purple stilettos stand out against her black pencil skirt and white button up blouse.

"Thank you for taking the time to interview me," she says as she reaches her hand out for me to shake.

I grab and shake her hand, her long purple nails digging into my hand. I knew right away that she wouldn't work out as my assistant. I interviewed most of the girls, not one of them seeming suitable to fill the position. There were only two girls left.

"Marietta Edgecombe," I say as I peak my head out of my office.

She walks in slowly, obviously she is nervous. She hands me her resume with very shaky hands. I sit in my chair behind my desk and begin looking over her resume. I look up to find that she is still standing.

"Well, sit down," I told her.

She sits down and her purse falls out of her hand, spilling its contents all over the floor. I press my fingers to my temples trying to rub my stress of the day away.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm not paying attention," I tell her, "today is a very busy day. So, have you ever had experience in a high paced office job?"

"Well," she looks away, "no."

"Any experience with filing and office work?" I ask turning my chair to the table against the side wall of my office.

"No," I look over at her.

"How do you feel about having to work on your feel all day?" I pick up a stack of papers from the table and push my chair back to my desk, my jacket falling onto the floor.

"If I have to I will," she smiles as she says this.

"Thank you for coming," I say as I reach my hand out to shake hers, "I will contact you if you get the job."

She picks her purse up and leaves. I am sure she knows that I'm not picking her for the position. I run my finger down the list of names. The last name jumps out in my mind. Where do I remember that name from? I know it from somewhere, but where? I stand up and walk to my door. I pull open the door and step out.

"Hermione Granger," I say looking up.

She stands up calmly and I open the door far enough for her to walk passed me into my office. I quickly walk to my chair and sit down. I turn my chair around and pick up my jacket, placing it back onto the back of my chair.

"So," I say as I start thumbing through the papers in front of me, "Do you have and office experience?"

"I have worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she told me.

I looked up at her in surprise, _maybe I should read her resume a little,_ I thought, "so why do you want to work for me?"

"Well, I did all I could for the cause I joined that department," she said looking away, "and I felt like everyone there was taking advantage of my work."

"It says here that you went to Hogwarts," I said looking down the paper she handed placed on my desk at the beginning of the interview.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to do a lot of bookwork?"

"I love bookwork," she said with a smile as she looks back at me.

"And are you willing to work on your feet all day if needed?"

"Yes."

"When would you be able to start?" I asked as I put her resume on the corner of my desk and look up at her.

She smiles, "When would you like me to start?"

"Can you start now?" I asked, "I could really use the help today."

"Sure."

I push my chair back and stand up. My jack falls to the ground again. I put my hand out and shake hers. After letting go of her hand I bent down to get my jacket, knocking a pile of paperwork off of my messy desk. She quickly picked up the papers and placed them on my desk.

"Oh, thank you," I said shifting my jacket to my left hand, "shall we be going?"

"Going?"

"Yes," I told her as I hold the door open for her, "We have to go meet the Minister for Magic, then we have to go to lunch with it head of the Department of Law Enforcement."

"Really?" she asked walking passed me, "Head of Law Enforcement?

"Yes," I told her as we walk down the hall.

I pass an open door then my jacket slips out of my hand. I turn around and see it hanging off of the door handle. Hermione quickly grabs it and we keep walking.

"You might want to hold onto this a little tighter," I feel our hands touch slightly as she hands my jacket to me, "so what does the minister want?" she said as she turned away from me, I could see her face turning a light shade of pink.

"He has something that needs to be investigated," I told her quickly.

I pulled my jacket on to make sure I don't drop it and start buttoning it up.

"Let me help you," Hermione taps my hands and I drop them to my sides.

I look down and notice that most of the buttons are not in the respective buttonholes. She quickly unbuttons them and fixes the problem buttons. She looks up at me when she has finished. I watch as she softly bites her bottom lip. I now notice that her lips look very warm and inviting.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

"Thank you," I look away quickly.

We continue down the hall in silence, and meet the Minister in his office. After telling us about the project he has assigned me, we leave the large office, walking quickly to the elevators.

"What floor?" the man on the elevator asked.

"Floor eight," I told him stepping into the elevator with Hermione.

It now hits me, _I remember her now,_ I thought, _she went to Hogwarts with Ron._ I look at her standing next to me. Her curly brown hair is pulled back on the right side with a clip in the shape of a red and yellow butterfly. She looks up at me and I notice that her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown. I lean in toward her a little, I can smell her herbal shampoo. I can feel her warm breath on my face. _If I lean in just a little farther,_ I though as I stare into her eyes, _just a tab closer and I could-_

"Floor eight," the man interrupts my thoughts, "The Atrium."

I looked at him, almost angry, though not quite sure why, "thank you."

I step out of the elevator, Hermione close behind me.

"Mr. Weasley!" she grabs my jacket sleeve stopping my movements.

I turn to her, "you can call me Percy."

"Ok, er, Percy," she whispers, "what was that about?"

"What was what?" I know exactly what she is talking about, but I can't quite explain what it was for.

"Back there on the elevator," she points to the elevator that has now lowered.

"I don't know," I told her pulling my arm from her grip and walking to a departure fireplace.

She steps toward me quickly stopping in front of me grabbing the front of my jacket so I can't step away from her. She stares up at me, and it makes me wish I could explain it to her.

"I honestly don't know what it was," I half yell, "or why."

She lets go before stepping aside to let me walk in to the fireplace.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron," I look back at her before stepping into the fireplace, "The Leaky Cauldron."

The flames turn green, licking my elbows before I feel that my travel has stopped. I step out of the fireplace and see that the head of Law Enforcement hasn't arrived yet. I suddenly have the idea to ask Hermione to come to my house tonight. I turn around to see her stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hermione," I need to say what I want to say before I lose the nerves to say them "will you come have dinner with me tonight? After work. My house."

"Sure," she smiles her face turning a light shade of pink.

I don't quite pay attention the rest of the day while we start on the project. I don't know how far we got on it before I led her to my flat. We walked, seeing as it is a beautiful summer evening.

"Why did you invite me?" she asks when we reach my door.

"This is why," I step toward her.

I brush a stray hair from her face. She is beautiful. I lean in close to her, her warm breath tickling my face once again today. I place my hands on either side of her face before closing the gap between us. My lips crash against hers. Her lips are warm and inviting just as I thought on the elevator. Her hands make their way up my chest and grab the front of my jacket. I pull one of my hands away so I can open my front door.

I don't quite know what happened between us, I don't even know what will come of it. But I do know that I will remember it forever.

I wake up and find that I am alone in the room. I could have sworn that Hermione was sleeping next to me before I finally fell asleep, but now she is gone. I pull a pair of pants on and walk out into the living room.

"I made coffee," said a voice from my kitchen.

I look over and see Hermione sitting at my dining table.

"Thank you," I walk into the kitchen, "I was thinking of making some myself."

I pick up a coffee cup from the counter and fill it with the hat coffee. I sit in the chair next to Hermione. I notice that she is wearing my jacket from the previous day.

"I hope you don't mind," she tugs at the jacket, "I didn't want to wake you, and this was the first thing I found."

"I don't mind at all," I tell her as I lean toward her and kiss her forehead, "you can keep it if you would like."

"I would like that," she smiles at me before taking a sip of her coffee, "so do we have work today, or do you not work on Fridays?"

"I normally work on Fridays," I tell her, "but I sent an owl last night saying that I wouldn't be in today."

"Why?"

"So I could spend the day with you," I sip my coffee before continuing, "well, so I could spend time away from work with you."

She stands up and walks to the door at the back of my flat. She steps onto the balcony leaving the door open behind her. I follow her into the cool morning air. I wrap my arms around her petit figure from behind her.

"It looks good on you," I whisper, "my jacket."

She turns around in my arms, kissing my lips softly. She buries her face in my shoulder as she hugs me.

"I think I love you, Hermione."

She leans back looking up into my eyes.

"I think I love you too," she whispers, "Percy Weasley."

I pull her into a kiss again wishing for this moment never to end.


End file.
